Morning Sunshine
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Nobody ever likes to be waken up, especially if your woken up by a hippie monkey that doesn't know when to keep his yapper shut and just let everybody sleep. LazloEdward. SLASH


**Morning Sunshine**

By _DemiHuman123_

**----------------------------------------**

I don't own the TV Show Camp Lazlo. I don't own Lazlo, Raj, Patsy, Nina, or the angsty Edward. Cartoon Network and Joe Murray owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

**----------------------------------------**

**RATING: **PG - Slashiness

**INSPIRATIONS: **Can't really say I have a lot of inspiration for this. I guess I just decided I wanted to write something for a change. Considering I haven't written anything in over six months now.

---------------------------------------

It's a strange feeling waking up in the morning. First, your dreams become more blurred and incoherent. Not too soon after that you're introduced to an almost blinding light that doesn't seem to do much of anything but annoy and distract you from your sleep. You may toss and turn a little bit, showing nothing but agitation and the on set of morning grogginess. It is only suddenly that you become aware of this light, and you toss and turn to escape, perhaps even shoving the covers over your head to shield yourself and hopefully return to the land of sleep. But no-no, this is not the case. You have found that you do not have the ability to fall asleep again, so must accept your losses and move in. In other words…

"Wake up…"

Edward tossed and turned in his comfy cabin bed, trying his best to force the morning light and the voices out.

"Come on, wake up…"

The voices only became stronger and the light only became brighter. It was like pins and needles to his senses. His mouth was dry and wet at the same time, giving him an odd taste of metal and tree moss. You know, the morning blend. Can't really start your day with a cup of that taste in your mouth. He did his best to scrape the taste out using his tongue. It did the job to an extent, but couldn't get it completely out. He sighed, and accepted it.

The platypus gave a quick sniff upon turning on to his back. There was no scent though, just the passage of mucus that had built up in the back of his throat. It choked him a little bit, causing him to give a little bit of a gag cough that passed after a while. He sighed, and accepted it.

"Edward, are you just gonna sleep all day? C'mon, it's waffles day in the mess hall! Waffles!"

The sound of a high pitched voice shredded through his ears like a harvester through grain. Like a blade being sharpened. Like a train as it hits a car. Like a guitar that's out of tune. Like a…

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The voice was overwhelming and Edward's mind could no longer think of anymore comparisons to the deafening voice. He sighed, and accepted it.

As he accepted this, his body began to rumble and tumble, as the sounds of squeaking came from the bed frame springs and mattress. The feeling of the covers and mattress as they slid across his body rapidly was discomforting and annoying overall. What's more, it shocked all of his senses and forced whatever was left of to awaken. He sighed, and accepted it.

"I'm up," he moaned in a groggy and unpleasant voice, "I'm up!"

The bed finally stopped bouncing and, the platypus could feel the presence of someone else beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, and the light came flooding in full blast. Blindness had over taken him completely, and vision was only very slowly coming back to him. The outline came first. That banana smile, the canned shaped upper head, the slim body, and the curly tail; yep, he knew exactly who it was. He sighed, and accepted it.

"Lazlo," he groaned trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "what are you doing?"

The little monkey sitting up next to him in nothing but his boxers cocked his head to the side and gave a great big smile.

"Waking you up silly," he chuckled.

"Why," Edward responded scratching his bill and looking over at the alarm clock behind the monkey. It read 6:48am, a little more than hour before it was officially time to get up.

"It isn't time to wake up, monkey boy," he tried to shout. It fell short though and came out more of a screech. "Why, why, why, why, WHY!?"

"Because I don't wanna be awake by myself," Lazlo answered with the same little smile on his face.

Edward grunted, grabbed one of the pillows he was using, and flung it right at Lazlo's face. The blow landed right at the monkey's right cheek, slamming him down onto the mattress. After which, Edward retrieved his weapon and returned it with its companion and himself, hopefully trying to find a way back to sleep. This however, was interrupted the moment something soft and forceful slammed itself against Edward's face.

"Pillow fight," Lazlo screamed as he swiped his pillow against Edward again.

Edward mumbled and repeated the earlier process, slamming his pillow into his monkey bedmate. Though, the difference between the two was that Edward wasn't playing. He was not only trying to get Lazlo to stop, but also to get him off his bed all at the same time. He wanted sleep.

"Would you stop, Lazlo," the platypus asked as he gritted his teeth.

The two exchanged blows consecutively trying to push each other off the mattress. The sad part was, was that Lazlo was winning their little pillow fight. Edward was succumbing to it and slowly being pushed off the rim of the bed.

Finally, his body had reached the edge of the bed. He dropped his pillow and began to fall backwards onto the cold hard floor. Soon, all of his senses would be awake completely and there would be no way of falling back to sleep at all. The shorter male was about half way to the floor before something grabbed a hold of his wrist. It quickly pulled him back up to the bed and against something firm.

"What are you doing now," Edward asked with the same aggravation.

He had found that he was now laying against the chest of the monkey, whose arms (and tail) had completely surrounded him, giving him a great big hug.

"Hugging you good morning," Lazlo replied.

"Well I don't like it," Edward soon complained.

It's not that he didn't like it, it's just that he wasn't used to it. It's hard to get used to someone hugging you out of the blue like that.

"Sure you do! We wouldn't be… umm… what were the words you used again Edward?"

"Boyfriends," the platypus sighed with regret, "boyfriends…"

He should have never introduced him to that word. The moment Lazlo knew what the meaning of the word "boyfriend" really was, everything went down the drain. In essence, Lazlo was only his boyfriend 'cause he wanted to be as close to Edward as he could. He honestly didn't know what the true meaning of "romance" was, or even "love". Edward knew though, and it's exactly why he let Lazlo do all those things. He felt strange as the monkey did all the hugging, and kissing, and cuddling stuff. But it was different though…

"Yeah," Lazlo grinned happily, "boyfriends! Boyfriend's do lots of stuff like this together, right?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, "yeah, whatever. Now shut up and let me get back to sleep, will ya?"

"But it's waffles day! We don't wanna miss waffles day Edward! The only thing better than waffles day is Belgium waffles day!"

"The only thing better than Belgium waffles day is let the dang PLATYPUS SLEEP DAY!!!"

Edward snorted and tried to push away from the monkey, but his captor wouldn't let him leave his hold.

"But aren't you hungry," the monkey asked politely.

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Not even a teeny bit?"

"No!"

"Not even a teeny tiny eenie weenie-"

"I SAID NO," Edward screamed at the top of his lungs, filling the whole cabin and its outside surrounds with voice.

The other inhabitants of the cabin both shot themselves up from sleep and glared at Edward with cold glances that pierced the soul and could have easily soiled drawers.

"Shut up, Edward," the African elephant, Raj, grunted as he toppled back down unto his mattress.

"Be quiet, Waffles," the pygmy rhino, Clam, yelped before taking a page from his friends book and falling back down onto the bed.

There was a strange awkward silence for a little bit after that, followed by Lazlo whispering in Edward's ear.

"Shhhh… I didn't wanna wake them up."

"Too late," Clam blurted from underneath his covers, "errr… Belgium!"

Edward rolled his eyes and submitted to his wardens grasp, "fine, fine, I'll get up. But I don't feel like waffles right now."

"Oh, okay," Lazlo said, "well then, what do you wanna do?"

With a shuffle in the monkey's arms, Edward sighed (yet again) and tried to relax himself just a smidgen.

"Nothing."

Lazlo groaned under his breath causing his smile to disappear into a pout.

"But that's no fun," Lazlo whined, "I wanna do something fun and exciting! Like bass fishing, or mile jogging, or river dancing!"

"No," the younger one blurted, "you have to listen to me, and I say we're doing nothing till that slug gets on the loud speaker and annoys everyone awake! Got it?"

The two of them sat there in silence after Edward's little outburst, not wanting to say anything. Edward because he enjoyed the silence and misery he could bring upon his "boyfriend", and Lazlo because he really didn't want to upset the little one anymore than he had to.

Suddenly, Edward noticed something quite out of the ordinary. He began to feel his body sway slowly from side to side, in a steady and easy going pace. Not too soon after all of that, some noise caught his attention and penetrated his skull entering into his ear canal. What was this?

"Lazlo," Edward began, "what are you doing?"

Lazlo didn't say much of anything, he just cooed the package in his arms and continued to sway from side to side, humming some unknown tune. Whatever was going on though, it was beginning to effect the platypus slowly.

"Stop it," Edward yawned, "it's really annoying."

But he didn't stop though. He just kept on cradling and humming, doing his best to try and comfort.

"Laz… lo…," Edward tried to muster out, "stop being… such a… pain…"

And in seconds, the platypus was asleep again. Slowly, the monkey moved his love back down onto the mattress and placed the covers over him silently as not to wake him up again and incur his oncoming wrath.

Lazlo smiled once more and slowly made his way to open the cabin door, taking in a quick scent of the morning air.

"Good morning Camp Kidney," he said happily.

------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Yeah, I know, it's not my best work. It's been hard for me recently to write something on par with "Monkey Genius Plus Love" or "Permission". As it is, this is the first thing I've written in months. I'm terrible… bleh… even more, if this thing feels rushed, that's cause it kind of was. I was bored and tired. So sue me. I really suck at third person stories I noticed, but I shine at first person narratives. Maybe I should just stick with those from now on.

_So Until Next Fic…_

_Adieu…_


End file.
